


Fünfundsechzig

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, Deutsch | German, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Sams Geburtstag und sie blättert ein Photoalbum durch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fünfundsechzig

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: Viele Jahre nach dem Ende der 10. Staffel SG-1 und der 5. Staffel SGA
> 
> Beta: Mein Dank gilt Sinaida, die einige sehr verworrene Sätze lesbar gemacht hat. *g*

Sam seufzte tief auf. Fünfundsechzig – an dem Alter gab es wohl nichts zu rütteln, wenn all die Glückwunschkarten, die vor ihr auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen, Recht hatten. Warum sollte das ein Grund zum Feiern sein? Es klang entsetzlich alt, aber es fühlte sich gar nicht so an. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie am Wochenende mit ihrem Motorrad über die Straßen düste, sich im Heliskiing versuchte, oder die neuesten Mini-Raketen testete. 

Fünfundsechzig, das brachte Bilder von grauhaarigen, älteren Damen hervor, die ihren betagten, überfütterten Hund spazieren führten. Von so einer betulichen Tagesgestaltung war Sam jedoch noch weit entfernt. Natürlich half sie ihrer Haarfarbe ein wenig mit Chemie nach, aber auch grauhaarig hätte sie sich noch nicht wie im Rentenalter gefühlt. 

Sam schob die Karten und Geschenke auf dem niedrigen Tisch etwas zur Seite und machte Platz für ihre Tasse heiße Milch mit Honig, die sie sich als Ausklang für diesen Tag gönnte. 

Das eigentliche ‚Großkampfereignis’, wie Daniel es nannte, lag übermorgen, am Samstag, noch vor ihr. Dann würde sie offiziell im SGC mit allem Drum und Dran und allen militärischen Ehren in den Ruhestand verabschiedet werden, sah man mal von ihrer beratenden Tätigkeit, die sie behalten würde, ab. General a.D. Dr. Samantha Carter. Das klang gut, denn das hieß, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, all die Jahre zu überleben. Sie hatten so viele Möchtegern-Herrscher kommen und gehen sehen, die Erde hatte so oft vor der Vernichtung oder Versklavung gestanden, dass es ihr immer noch wie ein Wunder vorkam, dass sie es tatsächlich bis hierher geschafft hatten. 

Nicht alle würden am Samstag mit dabei sein. Mit Wehmut dachte sie an Janet Fraiser, deren Tod ihr immer noch „ungerecht“ vorkam und an General Hammond, der das Stargate Center mit seiner väterlichen Art geprägt hatte. Aber sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die eine Lücke in der Riege der Gäste bilden würden. General Landry war vor acht Jahren bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen, etliche Leute aus dem SGC waren aus Colorado Springs weggezogen und man hatte sich aus den Augen verloren. Aber der engste Kreis würde am Samstag dabei sein. 

Sam stand auf, ging zum Wohnzimmerschrank und holte ein altes Photoalbum heraus. Natürlich hatte sie auch eins dieser digitalen Alben, aber manchmal stand ihr einfach der Sinn danach, etwas Konkretes in der Hand zu halten, durch die Seiten zu blättern, das Rascheln des Papiers zu hören, wenn man die Seite umschlug. Sie klang schon fast wie Daniel musste sie grinsend denken. Außerdem war es ein Geschenk von Cassie zum Sechzigsten gewesen und hatte von daher einen besonderen Wert für sie. 

„Mein Gott, sind wir alle mal jung gewesen“, seufzte Sam, als sie Bilder von Daniel mit langen Haaren, Teal’c ohne und Jack mit braunen statt mit grauen Haaren anschaute. Sie tollten mit einer achtjährigen Cassie und ihrem neuen Hund auf dem Spielplatz herum. Sie blätterte langsam vor und die Missionen der ersten Jahre liefen vor ihren Augen ab, auch wenn die Photos in dem Album nur die Zeiten dazwischen eingefangen hatten. Aber Daniels Gipsarm brachte sofort PX3-K9K und die instabilen unterirdischen Gänge zurück und das dicke Pflaster auf Jacks Stirn und Wange die erzürnten Prediger von Lohtay IV. Cassies erstes Baby war auf die Welt gekommen, während sie eine andere Welt vor den Ori gerettet hatten. Fast jedes private Bild hatte auch einen beruflichen Bezug. 

So war es all die Jahre gewesen. Ihr Beruf hatte immer auch ihr privates Leben bestimmt. Teal’c hatte Ishta geheiratet, die er auf einer Mission für das SGC kennen gelernt hatte. Cameron hatte seine Jugendliebe Amy zwar anlässlich des Klassentreffens wieder gesehen, aber auch in dieses Wiedersehen hatte die Luzianer Allianz hineingepfuscht. Aber es war gut ausgegangen für Cam. Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete sie die weiteren Bilder, denn er und Amy hatten im Abstand von vier Jahren fünf Kinder in die Welt gesetzt. Cassie hatte alle diese Bilder nebeneinander geklebt, so dass es wie eine Großfamilie aussah. 

Sam war Patin für die Zwillinge geworden und man sah ihr auf dem Bild deutlich an, dass sie Sorge hatte, die beiden Winzlinge fallen zu lassen. Diese Unsicherheit hatte sich glücklicherweise gelegt und mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Schaudern erinnerte sich Sam an ein verlängertes Sommerwochenende, an dem sie die ganze Rasselbande allein in ihrem Haus gehabt hatte. Sie war damit klargekommen, aber auch nur, weil sie zu allen möglichen Bestechungsmitteln wie Fernsehen, Computerspielen, Eiscreme und Fastfood gegriffen hatte. Cam hatte den Moment eingefangen, als er die Kinder abgeholt hatte, sie völlig erschöpft auf dem Sofa saß und so aussah, als wäre eine Horde Jaffa hinter ihr her gewesen.

Diese Patenschaft hatte viel Freude aber auch viel Aufregung in ihr Leben gebracht. Sie bewunderte Amy, wie sie das trotz Cams häufiger Abwesenheiten, bis er endlich eine Stelle auf der McConnell Air Force Base in Wichita angetreten hatte, gemanagt hatte. 

Ihr Blick verweilte auf einem Photo von Mitchell, auf dem er von einer Horde Halbwüchsiger umringt war. Im Endeffekt hatte Cameron wirklich das bekommen, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Er war ein paar Jahre später sogar in das Haus seiner Eltern gezogen und hatte die Tradition der Mitchells fortgeführt, worauf er sehr stolz war. Er war der einzige, der es wirklich geschafft hatte, die Familie an die erste Stelle zu setzen. Sie freute sich schon darauf, ihn morgen am Flughafen abzuholen und war gespannt, wie viele Kinder und Enkel Amy und er wohl dabei haben würden. 

Das nächste Bild zeigte eine strahlende Vala anlässlich ihrer Hochzeit mit Ehemann Nummer eins; dann folgten auf den nächsten Seiten aber auch noch Nummer zwei, drei und vier. Von dem letzten hatte sie sich vor fünf Jahren scheiden lassen und seitdem versicherte sie allen, die es hören wollten, oder auch nicht, dass das Thema damit für sie erledigt sei. Vala war aber immer noch eine sehr attraktive Frau und noch genauso hungrig auf Leben und Abenteuer, wie sie es immer gewesen war, so dass sich Sam nicht sicher war, ob in dieser Sache schon das letzte Wort gesprochen war. 

Sam nahm ihre Tasse mit der Milch, die inzwischen so kalt war, dass sie sie trinken konnte und nippte daran. Vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren, noch vor Ehemann Nummer eins, hatte Vala sie an Bord der General Hammond begleitet, nachdem das eigentliche SG-1 Team sich neu orientiert hatte. Dort, an Bord, hatte es einen Abend gegeben, an dem Vala sie bei einer Tasse Milch, die mit einem exotischen, hochprozentigen Alkohol versetzt gewesen war, gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihr zusammen ziehen wollte. Sam hatte nie herausgefunden, ob damit eine Wohngemeinschaft oder mehr gemeint gewesen war. Denn als sie danach gefragt hatte, hatte Vala geantwortet, dass wenn sie erst fragen müsste, es wohl nicht das Richtige wäre. Sam hatte gedrängt, aber das Thema war für Vala erledigt gewesen und kein halbes Jahr später hatte sie allen Larry, den Finanzmakler aus New York, als Ehemann präsentiert. 

Die Milch brachte jetzt die Erinnerung zurück und Sam gestattete sich, einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, wie wohl ein Zusammenleben mit Vala verlaufen wäre. Nun, wahrscheinlich wäre das mehr Aufregung gewesen, als sie auf Dauer verkraftet hätte. Auch wenn es bedeutet hätte, dass es die vielen, einsamen Abende, die ihr manchmal zu ruhig waren, nicht gegeben hätte. Aber wenn sie mehr Zeit auf „zu Hause“ verschwendet hätte, statt im Labor zu forschen, sich mit ihren Kollegen auszutauschen oder durch Fachaufsätze zu wühlen – ob ihr dann all die wissenschaftlichen Durchbrüche gelungen wären, auf die sie so stolz war? Wer wusste das schon? 

Außerdem war Teal’c das beste Beispiel dafür, dass verheiratet sein, überhaupt nicht mit gemeinsam verbrachter Zeit gleichzusetzen war. Ihr alter Freund war eigentlich stets unterwegs. Irgendwo in dem riesigen Reich der Freien Jaffa Nation brannte es ständig, wurde immer ein Ratgeber gebraucht, wurde immer wieder der Ruf nach einer der Galionsfiguren im Kampf gegen die Goa’uld laut. Teal’c beschwerte sich nie. Mit seinem bekannten stoischen Gleichmut reiste er von einem Brennpunkt zum anderen, versuchte zu vermitteln und zu verhandeln. Setzte sein ganzes diplomatisches Geschick und seine unendliche Geduld ein, um auch schwierige Verhandlungspartner wieder an einen gemeinsamen Tisch zurück zu bringen. 

Sie hoffte wirklich, dass er übermorgen dabei sein würde und dass nicht eine erneute Krise sein Erscheinen unmöglich machte. Es waren schon fast fünf Monate vergangen, seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, und auch ausgiebige Bildtelefonkonferenzen konnten ein Gespräch von Angesicht zu Angesicht nicht ersetzen. Sam hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass die Hologramm-Technologie für Privathaushalte schnellere Fortschritte gemacht hätte, aber da hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht allzu viel getan. Noch immer war das System nicht ausgereift und nicht über Prototypen hinausgekommen. Die Qualität war zurzeit noch kaum besser als bei Star Wars, als Prinzessin Leia Obi Wan Kenobi um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich jetzt, da sie etwas mehr freie Zeit hatte, mal an die Verbesserungen in der Hologrammtechnik machen und versuchen die Asgard-Technologie zu integrieren. 

Star Wars brachte sie wieder zu Teal’c zurück und für einen Moment bewunderte sie das letzte offizielle Photo von ihm, das anlässlich des Vertrages mit Riegel Alpha geschossen worden war. Teal’c war noch immer ein sehr imposanter Mann. Ihm hatte das Alter am wenigstens anhaben können. Trotz der Jahre, die er auf der ‚Odyssee’ verloren hatte, sah er noch viel besser – im Sinne von jünger – aus, als sie alle. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf Sams Schulter und eine neckende Stimme erkundigte sich: „Mal wieder neidisch auf einen Ex-Jaffa?“ 

Sam drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um und grinste. „Mit gutem Grund, Jack.“   
Noch immer fiel es Sam schwer, das ‚Sir’ am Ende des Satzes wegzulassen, aber da sie wusste, dass Jack es wirklich nicht mochte – ‚erledigt ist erledigt’, war sein Motto – zwang sie sich daran zu denken, seinen Vornamen zu benutzen. „Aber warum bist du noch wach? Du bist doch schon vor anderthalb Stunden ins Bett gegangen?“ 

Jack und Daniel übernachteten bei ihr im Gästezimmer statt in ein Hotel zu gehen, das war schon immer so gewesen, und Sam wollte es auch nicht anders. Das erste SG-1 Team war auch nach all den Jahren noch etwas Besonderes. Familienersatz. Und Familie schickte man nicht ins Hotel, wenn es nicht nötig war. 

„Senile Bettflucht“, lästerte er und kam um das Sofa herum, wobei er sich auf einem Stock abstützte. Er trug einen blauen Morgenmantel über seinem Pyjama, sein jetzt ganz weißes Haar stand genauso wirr in alle Richtungen, wie es oft auf Missionen der Fall gewesen war, wenn man ihn plötzlich geweckt hatte. Jack ließ sich neben ihr auf die Couch fallen, platzierte sein rechtes Bein auf einem Kissen auf dem Couchtisch und lehnte den Stock gegen den Sessel zu seiner rechten. 

An manchen Tagen war nicht zu übersehen, dass dieser General a.D. auf die achtzig zuging. 

„Soll ich morgen das Goa’uld Hand-Heilungsgerät aus dem SGC mitbringen?“, erkundigte sich Sam bei O’Neill. Auch nach all diesen Jahren hatte sie noch immer Spuren von Naquadah im Blut und konnte es noch bedienen. Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn die alten Kriegsverletzungen zu sehr schmerzten, verschaffte sie Jack damit Erleichterung. Da jedoch keiner die Langzeitfolgen dieser Behandlung kannte, und sie eine – wenn auch verminderte Abhängigkeitsgefahr wie bei den Sarkophagen befürchteten – setzten sie es allerdings nur sparsam ein. 

„Nein, nein. Das ist nichts Ernstes. Dieses Mal bin ich selber schuld. Ich bin von der Leiter gefallen, als ich den Apfelbaum beschneiden wollte. Eine Sprosse ist einfach durchgebrochen. Keine Qualität mehr, diese Leitern.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf sein Bein. „Das ist nur ein verstauchter Knöchel, aber du weißt ja, wie Daniel ist. Hat nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bevor ich nicht den vermaledeiten Stock mitgenommen habe.“ 

Sam lachte. Das klang ganz nach Daniel. „Er schläft?“, erkundigte sie sich.   
„Wie ein Murmeltier. Schnarcht mir die Ohren voll.“ 

Da war es wieder, das größte Rätsel in Sams Leben: die Freundschaft, die Jack und Daniel verband. Sie hatte nie gefragt, in welchem Verhältnis genau die beiden zu einander standen. Es war, als würde hier ihre private Version von ‚don’t ask, don’t tell’ greifen. Sie hatte sich nie durchringen können ihren ehemaligen Vorgesetzten nach seinem Liebesleben zu befragen und Jack hatte von sich aus nie mit ihr darüber geredet. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Teal’c mehr wusste, ob er mit Jack oder Daniel je darüber gesprochen hatte. 

Fest stand nur, dass Daniel nach Washington gezogen war, nachdem sie das Kommando der ‚General Hammond’ übernommen hatte und Cameron nach Kansas gegangen war. Aus einer provisorischen Lösung mit dem Übernachten im Apartment von Jack war eine dauerhafte geworden. Jack und Daniel hatten zusammen ein kleines Haus am Stadtrand von D.C. gekauft und renoviert. Offiziell bewohnte Jack das Parterre und Daniel den oberen Stock mit den schrägen Wänden. 

Als ein paar Jahre später endlich die unsägliche DADT-Politik aus der Welt geschafft worden war, hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Jack Stellung beziehen würde, aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Die beiden Männer wohnten zusammen, hatten aber auch viele Freiräume. Daniel war manchmal für zwei Monate auf irgendwelchen Ausgrabungen unterwegs oder begleitete andere SG-Teams sporadisch auf Außenwelteinsätzen, bei denen ein Archäologe gebraucht wurde. Jack verschwand manchmal vierzehn Tage alleine in die Einsamkeit Minnesotas. 

Da Sam nachdenklich in die Luft starrte, zog sich Jack das Photoalbum heran und blätterte dort weiter, wo Sam gestoppt hatte. „Das ist ja der gute, alte Walter! Kommt er am Samstag auch?“   
„Aber natürlich. Ihm ging es in den letzten Wochen nicht so gut – irgendetwas mit seiner Lunge – aber er hat gesagt, dass ihn nichts davon abhalten könnte, die alte Truppe wieder zu sehen.“   
„Das ist gut. Ohne Walter … da würde etwas fehlen. Hey! Das ist ja mein erstes Schiff! Die ‚Enterprise’!“ Begeistert zeigte Jack auf eine Aufnahme, die ihn neben einer nagelneuen Segeljacht zeigte. Stolz tippte er auf den Namen. „Sie war ein tolles Boot.“ 

„Ja, das war sie.“ Und Jack und Daniel waren auf ihr, nach Jacks Pensionierung, ein halbes Jahr durch die Karibik geschippert. Doch wenn Sam gehofft hatte, dass Jack bei seiner Pensionierung endlich eine klare Position beziehen würde, so war es wieder nicht geschehen. Er hatte auch im privaten Rahmen niemals deutlich gemacht, welche Stellung Daniel in seinem Leben einnahm, hatte seinen Freund stattdessen den ganzen Abend über, bevor sie ausgelaufen waren, als ‚Petty Officer Jackson’ bezeichnet und sich selbst als ‚Admiral O’Neill’. 

„Zu schade, dass die Zar-Rohm noch ein Hühnchen mit mir zu rupfen hatten und ihre niegelnagelneue Tarnvorrichtung ausgerechnet bei einer Mission zur Erde ausprobiert haben, um mich aufzuspüren als ich mit der ‚Enterprise’ unterwegs war. Dieser … dieser … wie hieß er noch gleich, der Dicke mit dem bleistiftdünnen Oberlippenbärtchen, der fast wie ein Kartoffelsack aussah?“   
„Irgendetwas mit ‚M’, nein ‚N’ am Anfang. Klang fast wie … Nasenbär.“ Sam runzelte die Stirn.   
„Nabar! Richtig! Ich habe ihm bis heute nicht verziehen, dass der Kerl tatsächlich versucht hat, die ‚Enterprise’ zu entern und sie dabei schwer beschädigt hat.“   
„Das Boot war ja wohl nicht das Hauptproblem.“ Sam konnte nicht verstehen, warum sich Jack mehr Sorgen um das Schiff als um sich selbst machte. Entrüstet wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Der Typ hat versucht dich umzubringen!“

„Yup. Was ihm aber nicht gelungen ist. Dank deiner filmreifen Rettung.“ Jack lachte, nahm Sams Tasse vom Tisch und schnupperte daran. „Was ist das?“   
„Milch mit Honig. Und nicht nur ich habe dich gerettet, das halbe SGC ist daran beteiligt gewesen. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie versessen Walter darauf war, ‚den Piraten mal so richtig eins überzubraten’.“ Sie nahm ihm die Tasse wieder aus der Hand. „Magst du sowieso nicht.“   
„Die Idee mit dem Tollaner Ortungssystem und dann das Mini-U-Boot, das war wirklich klasse.“ Jack nickte anerkennend. „Das war … wie in alten Zeiten.“ 

„Ja. Und für uns ist noch eine weiterentwickelte Tarnvorrichtung dabei herausgesprungen, nachdem wir Nabar und seine Truppe endlich gefangen gesetzt hatten.“   
„Auch wie in alten Zeiten“, lächelte Jack.   
„Ja. Wir waren schon ein tolles Team.“   
„Das beste SG-1 Team, das es je gegeben hat“, bestätigte Jack.   
„Vielleicht sind wir etwas voreingenommen?“, lächelte Sam.   
„Nope.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist die reine Wahrheit.“ 

Sam spürte, dass Jack ihre Hand drückte, die auf dem Photoalbum ruhte. Ja, Jack war schon immer ein sehr taktiler Mensch gewesen, hatte an sie und Daniel Umarmungen verteilt, wenn sie es gebraucht hatten, eine Hand um die Schulter gelegt, Daniels Brille zurecht gerückt oder durch seine Haare gewuschelt. Das machte es auch so schwierig herauszufinden, ob sich die freundschaftlichen Berührungen irgendwann einmal in etwas anderes verwandelt hatten. 

„Schau mal, Cassies Abschlussfeier. Da ist sie noch richtig ein Kind. Und da schräg hinter ihr ist auch schon Tom, selbst wenn sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.“  
„Wie Katz und Maus.“ Sam lächelte in Erinnerung daran. „Gut, dass Tom ein halbes Jahr im Ausland war, wer weiß, ob sie sonst je herausgefunden hätte, was sie an ihm hat.“ 

„Ja, kurzfristige Trennungen können Wunder wirken. Manchmal wächst die Liebe mit der Entfernung.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und blätterte die Seite um.   
„Sir, äh, Jack, meine ich. Du bist ja richtig philosophisch heute!“   
„So etwas ist schon seit Jahren mein tägliches Brot.“ Jack schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „A propos Entfernung: wer kommt am Samstag alles aus der Pegasus-Galaxie zu dem großen Ereignis?“ 

Nach dem Wraithangriff auf die Erde hatte es noch fast drei Jahr gedauert, ehe sie Atlantis wieder in die Pegasus Galaxie hatten zurückschicken können. Und das auch nur, weil sie auf einem Planeten in der Milchstraße ein ZPM-Lager gefunden hatten, dessen ZPMs, nach recht aufwendiger Modifikation, auch für Atlantis verwendbar waren. Sheppard, McKay, Woolsey, Lorne und viele andere waren wieder zurückgegangen und hatten den Kampf gegen die Wraith fortgesetzt. Die Midway Station war wieder aufgebaut worden und zumindest für militärisches und wissenschaftliches Personal war ein reger Austausch mit der Pegasus Galaxie möglich. Vor allem Dr. Rodney McKay fand immer einen wissenschaftlichen Grund, den er vorschieben konnte, wenn er mal wieder die Erde besuchen wollte. 

„Rodney, John, Ronon, Lorne und Cadman. Teyla ist leider verhindert, aber Torren und seine Schwester Kayna werden stattdessen kommen. Rodney erhält nächste Woche übrigens die Ehrendoktorwürde der Universität von … von … Oh Gott, jetzt habe ich es vergessen.“ Sie schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Es wollte ihr aber nicht einfallen. 

„Nicht schlimm. Ihr Wissenschaftler bekommt alle eure Ehrendoktorwürden doch schon lange nicht mehr auf eine einzige Visitenkarte gedruckt. Seit das Stargate-Programm öffentlich ist, hat man euch damit doch inflationär überhäuft.“ Jack gähnte und blätterte noch ein paar Seiten weiter.   
„Da, das ist Daniels erste öffentliche Anerkennung.“ Er tippte auf ein Photo mit einem strahlenden Daniel. „Selbst nach so vielen Jahren noch war es ihm eine Genugtuung, dass auch einige der Professoren und ehemaligen Studenten anwesend waren, die ihn damals ausgelacht haben als er von Außerirdischen gesprochen hat.“   
„Ja, ich weiß. Das hat mich für ihn gefreut, denn da waren richtige Ekelpakete bei.“ Auch Sam hielt jetzt eine Hand vor den Mund, weil sie gähnen musste. 

„Dann hat das Älterwerden nicht nur schlechte Seiten“, meinte Jack ungewohnt sanft.   
„Willst du … mich trösten?“, fragte Sam überrascht.   
„Wer hat denn den ungerecht jung aussehenden Jaffa mit sehnsuchtvollen Augen angeschaut als ich reinkam?“, lachte Jack und schlug das Photoalbum zu. „Komm, wir sollten jetzt auch versuchen zu schlafen. Wer ist der erste, den wir morgen vom Flughafen abholen müssen?“   
„Vala.“   
„Upps. Vielleicht bin ich doch noch nicht so früh wach.“ Behutsam hob er sein Bein vom Tisch und angelte nach seinem Stock.   
„Jack!“  
„Hey, das letzte Mal hat sie versucht, mir ein völlig wertloses Aktienpaket zu verkaufen!“, empörte sich Jack. Er stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und drückte sich mühsam zum Stehen hoch. 

Sam lachte. Jack und Vala verstanden sich viel besser, als sie öffentlich zugeben wollten. Und da sie sich an Sarkasmus und großer Klappe nichts nachstanden, kamen sie besser miteinander aus, als es den Anschein hatte, wenn man sie nur über einander reden hörte. 

„Ich gehe jetzt besser zu meinem Schnarchbären zurück“, grummelte Jack und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. 

‚Meinem Schnarchbären’? Da bot ihr Jack die Gelegenheit, ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen ja auf einem Silbertablett dar! Sam biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hätte gerne die Verwendung dieses possessiven „meinem“ hinterfragt. Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, begann sie mit: „Was meinst du …?“ 

Dann stoppte sie. Wenn sie jetzt fragte, bekäme sie womöglich sogar eine ehrliche Antwort und dann … wäre alle Spannung raus. Wie bei einem Film, oder einer Fernsehserie, sobald der Held und die Heldin offiziell zusammen waren. Natürlich war das Leben kein Kinofilm, aber einige Dinge funktionieren im wahren Leben und auf der Leinwand nach denselben Gesetzmäßigkeiten. 

Nein, sie würde nicht fragen. Sie würde weiter beobachten, Rückschlüsse ziehen, auf Kleinigkeiten achten und … ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf lassen. Ja, genau das würde sie tun. Und so änderte sie ihre Fragen in: „Was meinst du, wann müssen wir aufstehen, wenn wir um zehn Uhr zwölf am Flughafen sein wollen?“   
„Zu früh.“ Jacks Tonfall ließ darauf schließen, dass er immer noch auf grummelig machte. 

„Halb neun Frühstück?“ Wahrscheinlich war Jack sowieso der Erste, der wach war. So war es auf Missionen immer gewesen und so war es auch gewesen, wenn sie alle zusammen ein paar Tage in Jacks Hütte in Minnesota verbracht hatten. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich viel daran geändert hatte.   
„Meinetwegen.“   
„Sie zu, dass du deinen Bettnachbarn rechtzeitig wach bekommst“, riet ihm Sam noch.   
„Ich habe da so meine Mittel und Wege“, grinste Jack so erfreut hinterhältig, dass Sam Daniel schon jetzt bedauerte. 

„Gute Nacht, Jack.“   
„Gute Nacht, Sam. Und der Fünfundsechziger ist wirklich noch nicht schlimm. Würde auch noch niemand von dir glauben.“   
„Oh, danke.“ Sam strahlte.   
„Bitte.“ Mit einem Zwinkern ging Jack ins Gästezimmer zurück. 

Vielleicht war ja wirklich was dran an dem Satz, dass man so jung war, wie man sich fühlte? Das Kompliment jedenfalls hatte ihr gut getan. Mit beschwingtem Schritt brachte Sam die Tasse in die Küche zurück und stellte im Geiste schon mal den Plan für die nächsten Tage auf. Das würde ein anstrengendes aber wundervolles Wochenende werden. Vielleicht war Fünfundsechzig wirklich ein Grund zum Feiern.

\-----------ENDE---------

©Antares, Oktober 2010 


End file.
